Darkness Falling (The Second Demon 2)
by Billcipher4
Summary: Are you still wondering: "WHAT HAPPENED TO WINTER?" Well, my friend, find out in the sequel to it! What kind of demon is winter? Why did she pass out? Why is Bill using her? ALL SHALL BE ANSWERED!
1. Hello, Demon!

I open my eyes with a start. What in the devil just happened? I ask myself. I look around, and I am in some forest, surrounded by humans that seem to have passed out. Mere mortals, I think to myself. I am a demon, the most powerful being in the universe. How, or why, I do not know. I try to remember what just happened, and get a scene: A circle of people including me is around a yellow triangle that wears a top hat, a bow tie, has black limbs, one eye, and pyramid bricks on the lower half of him. I see an image of a board full of stats, and the two categories are: power level, and threat level. And at the very top, is me, with off the charts power level, and a definite high on threat level. I notice a third column i didn't see before, and next to my name, it shows that I am a nightmare demon, I look shocked. Bill has a knowing and evil look on his face. He laughs maniacally, and says "YES! I KNEW IT! YOU REALLY ARE THE SECOND DEMON!" To me, he then points his finger at me. I look confused, but I then scream as I am shot with some beam. Then I change into my demon form. Except, I have a bow tie on me this time, and I pass out. Bill looks at all the others like they are puny bugs to him as they scream in confusion and anger, asking questions.

He turns red and screams "CAN YOU ALL JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTHS?!" Then they get scared, an old man wearing glasses whispers to a man that wears a shirt with a question mark on it. And then glasses runs into the middle, and screams: "CIPHER, LOOK! OVER THERE," Bill looks to where he pointed, and question mark jumped at him, only to be pulled inside of the triangle, to god knows where. "Look, if you keep this up, then after this is done, I will make all of you humans miserable." A kid with very large white hair speaks up, "And what about her!? She lured us all here, soon the police will look for me, and then someone is paying!" He says, looking ready to strangle the triangle. "Look, kids. I will explain my bit of the prophecy later, but for now-" question mark was shot out of him and onto his spot on the circle. Bill pointed his hands to the ground and slowly started lifting himself up higher, along with his hands. He then started chanting, the circle glowed with symbols, and everyone fell to their back, their side, their head, or stomach. He laughed like a maniac, and everyone screamed in pain (in my case, I screamed like a banshee, ripping power away from the seams of a demon can be dangerous!) then i started to lift up unconsciously, and in my spot rose

high above where bill was. My eyes opened, yet I could tell I was still asleep. I disappeared, and reappeared by his side, then I said "BILL CIPHER, YOU HAVE TRICKED ALL THESE PEOPLE, AND FOR THAT, YOU SHALL BE PLACED IN THE NIGHTMARESCAPE UNTIL YOU ARE SUMMONED." I took my hands from my sides, (now I was awake) and pointed to his eye, and my mind, then he started to protest "No, please Morse! Not this again! You don't know what it's like in there! As soon as I come out, I'll get you!" He disappears, and I then passed out and fell to the ground, and everyone follows. That's what happened, I guess...

I come back to reality, and I now realize that everyone in the circle is moving back and forth in their sleep, and some are mumbling. A lot of them have pained looks on their faces. I then realized that I put them to sleep, and I gave them nightmares. I thought about giving them good dreams, only to look in their minds, and see things in their dreams that you should only see in horror movies. So I woke them up, sadly waving and whispering: "goodbye" before disappearing. I am sad to say goodbye for awhile, but she could say I'd learned something today. 1, I am a nightmare demon. 2, apparently, I could only give people nightmares. 3, bill had drained some of my power. 4, I had sent him into the 'Nightmarescape'. And 5, the scariest of all, Bill Freaking Cipher was going to get me, and make me pay. Wow, today was fun.

**(A/N): You may have noticed that before she remembered anything, she was hating on mortals. Trust me, you will find out soon enough. Oh, and THANK YOU, FOR BEING LOYAL TO THIS STORY!**

**Sending beautiful nightmares,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


	2. Oh, Come On!

I sat down at my dinner table, in human form, of course. I sat awkwardly straight the sight of my family, "Honey, are you ok?" My mom asked. I decided it was time to tell my family. "Everyone, I have something to confess." Everyone stopped talking, or eating. "Since we arrived in gravity falls, I have met many people. But one has person, or thing, has stuck to me since before we came here." I look to my parents, and then at my sister. They all look very worried, but my mom looks like she is nearly to tears. "That one, is Bill cipher. He is a dream demon, and after today I have come to know that I am a nightmare demon. Mom, dad, can you explain what all of this is?" My mom starts crying, I never see her cry. She tells me, "Winter, listen. When the universe was created, first there was nothing, then stars were created, then the bible and scientists tell you that next came a bang made by god, or the stars. But neither knew what really happened: demons were created. There were more demons than the stars in the sky, each demon served a purpose. But bill cipher was the most powerful, and Seth, the demon of chaos, hated this. He was so jealous, that he started speaking among the demons, one by one, turning them against one another, and they went to war... The war went on for what seemed like months to the demons, but it really went on for 13.7 Million years. So, a demon named Idril rose above them all. She knew that if she had not taken action quick, then surely Seth's chaos would destroy everything they had worked for. So, she took a single star that was dying, and set it off in hope for other races to thrive in place of them."

"Only 11 demons were left after the explosion, they were: lilavati, the demon of play. sollicitat, the demon of puzzles. Adrean, the demon of trickery and evil. Aletta, the demon of balance and freedom. Andonis, the demon of braveness. Anguis, the demon of fear. Ardmore, the demon of talent. Arvian, the demon of easiness. Augustin, the demon of belief. Then, Bill Cipher, the demon of dreams. And, Arabia Morse, the demon of nightmares. But, nine of the demons were badly injured and could not use their powers anymore, and were no longer immortal. So they were cast off into humanity, and forgotten. You may notice that only two of the demons have last names. Cipher, and Morse. These demons were complete opposites, and if their evil magic was put together they would have unimaginable power. But they could not complete the ritual for it, in the process, Arabia's power was accidentally transferred to one of the first races of humans, and as they gained her power, they took on her last name as well. Sadly, the powers would only work from the generation of the prophecy, and then on. You, Winter, are the one in this family who is a nightmare demon."

Wow. That was a lot to take in. I Thought that Bill just hated me. I couldn't believe this, still! I am a Nightmare demon, your worst dream. Hey, that could be a catch phrase! I smiled in response, and said, "Why didn't you tell me before?" "We weren't sure" my dad says. I just realized my sister was here. "What are your powers?" She asks. I lean close to her, smile, and say "Anything I want to do. Oh, but I can only give people nightmares when I make them pass out." She looks amazed, but scared. I suddenly feel something terrible come up inside me, it feels like any possible way to kill my small heart is coming down on me. I fall to the floor and roll around in pain, feeling my energy drain. "WINTER! HURRY, MASON! GET THE BRACELET!" My mom screams. My dad runs around, looking like he himself was about to die. Then, he slides a regular silver bracelet in my mom's hands. At first, it's three different slightly glowing shades of blue mixed together. when she puts it on me, it has Pitch black and Deep purple glowing around in it. It then shows the mixtures coming together. "Oh no" my parents say in unison. "What?" I say, finally containing the pain. "Bill is after you" "Oh crud"

-SOMEWHERE SCARY-

The area that you see is the nightmarescape. It showed lots of terrible things that bill feared. He looked over a happy and scared Winter Morse, thinking of how she sent him to that wretched place. He then was summoned, while bill was practically screaming "YES! THANK YOU, WHY DID YOU SUM-" he was cut off by the glaring of the ten people around him. "Oh, come on!"

**(A:N)**

**Hey there, guys! How are your lives? No, just kidding! Sorry, I had lots of schoolwork to do, so... Here ya go! Oh, yeah! Advertisement:**

**I am going to do an ask and dare thing, and am probably basing it off of Bill. I am doing it along with LFE (Love For Everyone), so you might want to expect something fairly funny... In my way. So PM me those dares, and asks, then if you want to be a host, include that, and I'll think about it...**

**Sending nightmares and deer teeth,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


	3. What Do You Want, Cipher?

I finished eating dinner in somewhat silence, my sister kept asking me about my powers, and sometimes weaknesses. Although, I don't know if I have any. After the events of today, I can say that I am too tired to nearly think. But before I go up, something crosses my mind, "Mom, Dad, am I mortal?" I ask. I already know that bill is Immortal, but am I? "We have yet to figure that out." My dad answers. "oh". I walk upstairs, and lay down, worried because I can feel Bill's presence in this reality. And now, I finally go to sleep. But, when I close my eyes, I can see me in the nightmarescape. It's just black, unless I think I want to change it. But instead of a dream I give myself, someone else decides to give me a nightmare.

"Cipher, what are you doing here" I say. Bill is floating right in front of me, now in human form. "I've come to warn you," he says. "Yeah, I'm really gonna listen to you. I know what you want from me." I say sarcastically. The last part, I speak dead serious. "Ah, your parents told you how it happened." He says, "what they didn't tell you is that along with being a demon, in the prophecy it says that you will use your powers for evil. And the prophecy hasn't been wrong since the beginning Of it all." Bill says in a rush. "Really? I haven't used my powers for evil once." I straightly say. And I feel confident, because it's true. Until bill smiles creepily. "Remember, you did send me to the nightmarescape, where your worst nightmares exist. i think that was pretty evil." Oh, I could kill him right now, it isn't the real him yet, but it'll work! "Well, wouldn't that be foolish? You need me, Morse!" He says. yeah, right. "uh huh. And I'm the easter bunny. If I am correct, in my mom's explanation, the prophecy states that you need help from the nightmare demon, and that means you can't get the real power you want without me. It did not however, say that I need you." He loses his smile, and floats closer. "Kid, what your mortal mom didn't tell you, is that if you don't either submit yourself, or have me change you from good to evil, than good will be torn from your temporary soul" he says, His evil laugh right on que, growing louder and more creepy by the second.

I force myself to wake up, Bill's evil laugh ringing in my ears. Oh no, not only is bill going to use me for evil, but I will become evil, to! Why me? I just need to tell my family, and quick, but instead, I'm going outside to confront this monster. I teleport outside, just past the head of the woods, I think about the triangle form of him. He sure seems to float a lot, so I give it a try. At first, I float a foot off the ground, then five, then ten. And now, I'm above the beautiful forest. I fly all around, clearly enjoying myself. I slowly come closer to the ground, but high enough to be halfway up a tree I look around instinctively, and go near the birch trees, while ready to throw fireballs at any attacker. I hear a twig snap, and light my fire, feeling heat encase me. Now, i'm getting totally freaked out... I'm full on nightmare demon now, and a freaking emotion flowing one. Too many; Anger, Confusion, Wondering, Happiness (Wait, What?!), Sadness, and total shock with some scared feelings in there. I know that eventually I will be scared out of my freaking demon existence by Bill. So, I brace myself for some kind of demonic unholy scaring of some sort, but it doesn't come yet. I just standing here, encased in purple and black flames, wearing darker-colored clothes, an angry expression on my face, waiting for the first demon. Just a normal day for the new me.

-5 MINUTES LATER...-

Okay. This stupid guy has made it clear that he wants me to get him here. I raise my hands, and my fire burns brighter. Then i think of Bill appearing in the clearing. I open my eyes to see and hear him clapping, floating as I am, In his human form.

"I knew that you'd look for me" He says. "Not for the reason you think, Cipher." I say, he is really getting on my nerves with all this 'I knew this, I knew that, Blah, Blah, Blah.' stuff. "I am, aren't i?" he says. UGH! I AM ABOUT TO SNAP IN HALF! "DANG YOU BILL, FOR KNOWING!" I say. He smirks, and floats down to the ground, I do the same. "Wow, you're changing already. Bad thoughts, and a shorter temper. See? You're already halfway there." He says, wow. Now I've really snapped. I charge at him, having a slight advantage as now i'm floating above him. I grow flames again, and start shooting at him without an end to my anger. And he just laughs in my face. Literally, he just teleported in front of me, making me miss, and set a birch tree on fire. He screams, which makes me happy. He dang right deserves that fire, too. Wait, I just hit a tree... and he got hurt. How does that make sense? Oh, I got it, Bill's weakness is his 'seeing eyes' in the physical form. I just keep setting random birch trees on fire, while he is holding his uncovered eye, and saying some very unkind words. He looks like he has had just about enough of this, and grows bigger. His outfit is now a white that glows blood red, and says "ENOUGH, MORSE! I CAME TO WARN YOU, BUT SINCE YOU SEEM TO WANT TO GIVE ME PAIN, I GUESS YOU WON'T NEED ME TO HOLD BACK YOUR TRANSFORMATION!"

**(A/N):**

**Hello, again! So, that was chapter 3! I wonder what Bill means... Haha, I already know, but I like asking pointless questions! So, ONCE AGAIN! Advertisement! I am starting an Ask And Dare Fic, and I want your help. THAT'S RIGHT, YOU! Okay, please. I will keep reminding you until I gets PMs about it. By the way... Shoutouts! These are just a few awesome and funny people on this site: Love For Everyone, ThisisDipperPines, Janus-Ekat Writer, I'm Dipper Pines, Constellation Temptation, Mulzypops, and a few others. Shall continue tommorow!**

**Sending fire and Nightmares,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


	4. Oh, Yeah Birch Trees

His deeper voice echoes throughout the forest, and probably all of the town. "What?" I say in a shrunk and scared tone. He shrinks back to his yellow, neutral, self. He sighs, with an annoyed expression on his "Winter, earlier today I was summoned by the other nine. They wanted info. Many of the others were either sad, or straight. But some of them were angry. Star and stitched heart wanted me to make a deal with them, If I told them what had happened, and helped them defeat you, then they would let me get your power. I thought of declining, but being the evil thing I am, I accepted. But I had to add one thing to the deal. I told them that they couldn't attack you until you had completely undergone the transformation. They agreed, but don't expect to go without any attacks until then" He stopped, to take a breath. "So I offer to make your transformation slower. It might hurt you a little every now and then, but it will keep you alive longer."

I Don't even know what to say. A while ago, I was bent on destroying Bill cipher, and now, he wants to help save my life? Maybe his personality got all messed up after I lit up those birch trees... "Oh yeah... The birch trees" I think aloud. I snap my fingers, and the fire puts itself out. Bill sighs in relief, "Whoops, forgot about that..." I say, while transforming back into a human. "Yeah, ya did. Oh, and if you do that again, then you'll see something far worse than what's in the nightmarescape" He says. "Arent you supposed to be a DREAM demon? Ya know, like... Not nightmares, and good DREAMS instead?" I say, and we both burst out laughing. "Ya right, Llama. In your dreams! Or nightmares, depends on how you look at it." Bill says. "Oh, Bill. I just remembered, thanks for helping me stay alive a little longer." "hehe, sure. Just as long as I get that power later on!" He says, Laughing like a maniac. "uh huh, Bill. Sure, just kept imagining that that's actually going to happen." I say, he narrows his glance. "I will..."

Okay, well this has definitely gotten awkward. He adjusts his tie, tips his hat, and says "Alright, this conversation has clearly ended. Until eventually, Winter!" And leaves before I can respond. I don't really know where to go from here, I don't have to anything now. I look to the east, and see the sun rising. I sigh, i probably don't have too much time left, so I should enjoy the friendship I only sort of have with Mabel and Dipper. I teleport back to my house, change, do all that boring normal morning stuff, yada yada yada. And teleport to the backside of the mystery shack. I tried to think of calming down, but that made a nearby patch of grass catch fire. So much for that... well, it was dead anyway. I walk up to the shack, close my close my eyes tight, and knock. "Hello? Oh, hey Winter..." I hear Dipper say. I open one eye, and see that he is looking terrible. His clothes are normal for the most part, but his hair is messier than normal, and there are light purple marks under his eyes. He's making a motion for me to come inside. I don't want to, but I feel like I have something to apologize for...

"Winter, what happened at the party?" Dipper asks me as we enter his and Mabel's room. Mabel looks up from knitting, with a sad or even hurt look on her face. She just as bad as Dipper, What happened to these guys? Mabel's Usually all happy, and stuff. She looks kind of relieved, or even happy she sees me. "Hi Winter. Do you think you can help us?" She kind of turns away, and returns sadly to knitting, but still hanging on for any word I might say. "Mabel, I have something to tell you. As well as you, Dipper." I say, and Mabel drops her soon-to-be Sweater, and sits up, and looks me in the eyes. I think it might be a little harder to tell them, so... i could show them? I transform into my demon self, and Mabel gasps. "WHAT ARE YOU, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dipper says, And I sigh, i'm not very surprised. I was kind of expecting this, Dipper has a worried look on his face as he flips through his book rapidly, barely actually looking at the pages. "No need for that." I take a pause before I spill the beans, this was gonna take awhile.

**(A/N):**

**Hey, guys! Inside joke: Why am I on a wall?! Hehe, alright, so... Not much, just... Next chapter, Winter works at the shack, and sees something important!**

**Sending Terrible nightmares,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


	5. CAN YOU GIVE US MORE SLEEP!

"Wow..." Was all Mabel could say. Dipper... Was filled with questions. "IS BILL AFTER US? WHY CAN YOU ONLY GIVE PEOPLE NIGHTMARES? CAN YOU GIVE US MORE SLEEP?! In all of his yelling, the rims around his eyes got darker. He must have some sort of issue, there. I wasn't even done yet. As I was about to start talking again, Mr. Pines burst through the door, and said "Kids, Wendy had to go home early, and we're understaffed. Hey, kid... Do you mind working, too? You won't get paid, and if you get injured, you can fix that yourself" He points to me, and to the twins. They sigh. "Grunkle Stan, really? Right NOW?" He nods, and replies "Yes. Now. GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN THERE!" He screams, before he storms down the stairs. I change back to my human form, thank god he didn't notice anything. Dipper turned to me, clearly annoyed by this change in events. "Winter, do mind working this hour's shift so that we can all talk about this later?" I smiled. I was really happy, not only did these guys want me to be their friend, they wanted me to help them. It might only be working at a fake, cheesy, old shack, but still. "I can work this shift." I get a hug from Mabel, and I can feel wet on my back now. Is she...Crying? Whoever made Mabel cry is gonna get it! I hug her back, feeling completely terrible that I even moved here, I feel like such a burden. "Mabel, how about we get down there, get that shift over with, and I can explain more. Okay?" Mabel nods, still crying. Dipper joins in on the hug. I feel like their pain could smother me right now. I just want to curl up in a ball, and leave the rest the world alone. But I can't do that right now, I need to cheer these guys up. I hug them back, and wait till we all get up to say, "Let's do this."

We walk downstairs, and I can already feel the pressure of tourism. I awkwardly walk over to a broom, and start sweeping. Dipper goes to the cashier, and Mabel goes to re-stock items. Dipper is overloaded with customers and Mabel has to move a mile a minute just to re-stock one item! That's it. I have had just about enough of these tourists. I think of some of these tourists nightmares. I skim over them all, but one catches my eye. I see her 105-year-old Great Grandmother not making it to the mystery shack, and I decide that it's time that one bus misses a stop. I snap aloud, and look outside. The bus carrying her great grandma just drove right by! My evil- wait, evil? No, my GOOD Plan worked. Well, I guess maybe it wasn't that good, but the numbers are going down in here! And the awesome part is, right now as I think, Stan is coming out here with a confused look, and starts, "Kids, I don't know how it's possible, but you...Are done working for the day." We all cheer. Now, we can talk.


	6. Last chapter: More like myself

We walk outside, and down to the woods. I don't want to accidentally bump into Bill, that might be awkward, and It'll probably end up with two mortals passed out. Along with one demon laughing evilly, and another unconscious on the ground. Either way, it'll be bad for me. So, I swerve around the area of the birch trees, and head towards a darker part of the forest. "Uh...Winter, why are we so deep in the forest?" Mabel asks. I smile, why, I don't even know myself. I turn towards them, my smile slowly growing evil. These kids would not be leaving anytime soon. I walk towards them, my smile almost snapping my face in half. The kids must have been distracting me so much, that I couldn't even take the time to look around me at the scary black and grey world around me. I rose in the air, as I could feel more power pumping through my veins. I felt so happy, all I could do was laugh. But the laugh sounded wrong; it did sound like mine, only twisted, Evil. Dipper had grabbed Mabel by the wrist and started to run, but the couldn't get far. I am Winter, the demon of NIGHTMARES! I finally talk, "Shooting star, Pine tree, Welcome to the day you die." They really look scared for their lives. Priceless! "No, No! Just kidding. But, I do need you for something..." I say, as Dipper is lifted in the air towards me. Dipper can kind of get an idea of what is happening. I take a look back at Shooting star, her thoughts showing that in fact, one of her worst fears had become true. Dipper was being taken away.

"LET ME GO" Pine tree screamed as we floated a little further away from Shooting star. I just rolled my eyes, Nothing amazing terrible was going to happen to him... He was only going to be possessed by Bill to complete the ritual that was never finished! Oh, I know what everyone's thinking... 'What happened to Winter?' Well, I think It's a little more close to what I'm really like.

**(A/N):**

**HAHA, YES! Winter is evil now! By the way... Last chapter. I'm making the third book soon, don't worry! I hope you enjoy your lives while you still can! No, just kidding... Maybe.**

**sending Fire and Terrifying nightmares,**

**Bill Cipher 4.**


End file.
